


Options

by gala_apples



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four sentences about people Spike never had sex with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

The only time he had ever succeeded in having sex with Giles was when the man had been up for seventy six hours straight. It was like he was too tired to resist, to come up with reasons why they shouldn't. But Spike wasn't the sort to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he just stuck his dick in Giles mouth. A good system, he thought.

*

It was embarassing as hell to have sex with Andrew, which is why he picked the boy. He knew for a fact that Andrew hadn't had sex before, and regardless of what Watcher diaries had insinuated- or flat out stated in some cases- he had never been with Angelus. If he was going to be fucked, then he was going to do it with someone that didn't know anything wrong with his technique. He might not always carry around a blanket, but he had enough mind for safety to pick the right person.

*

Sex with Tara was nothing special, which is what made it special. After nearly two hundred years of kink, in out up down missionary sex was a damned blessing. He had once heard someone say vanilla was the finest of the flavours, just before he drank them. He agreed.

*

Despite his upperclass beginnings, William had had problems with constables, they didn't want him on the street late at night to look at shadows. Old school railroad Spike had trouble with the pigs, they tended to arrest anyone with chemical laced blood. And soultastic Spike hated the jaded LA police that knew nothing about the depths of the city. Which is why he held so tightly to the memory of fucking Riley Finn, undercover authority.

*

Fucking Dawn was like jumping off a cliff. Exhilarating, but somewhere in the back of your mind you know it was the most moronic thing you had ever done, and that it would end in physical pain. Luckily, Spike had never claimed to be smart. Purposeful idiocy made life easier.

*

There were two good things about fucking Willie, and that was going to have to be enough. No one else was putting out, trust him, he had looked. Free alcohol was the first, a demon needed his intoxicants. Warnings about the latest pissed off demon that wanted to kill the traitor were also good, bloody useful.

*

After Africa, Spike only knew he was a good person because he was allowed to have sex with Willow. Willow only had sex with people she cared about; making love, she called it. The infrequency was to be expected, she did have a girlfriend. But when it did happen, it instilled a morsel of hope that could last as others shot him down.

*

Spike had always thought hatesex was cliche. Even Buffy didn't hate him, and they were supposed to be mortal and immortal enemies. So he was sure it was a myth. Then Principal Wood stirred holy water into his lube, and Spike learned cliches could be true.

*

After listening to Drusilla ramble incessant poetry, it was nice to fuck someone that didn't talk. He had met the kid, yes kid, probably about 17 years old, at a late night record shop. Miss Edith had spilled nail polish on his Smith's record and while she was punished, he had to pick up a new one. Some also fingernail painted hand reached for it at the same time, and with only a few spoken words, sex had occurred.


End file.
